english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker (born March 12, 1946) is an American voice actor known for his many vocal effects. He's one of the highest-grossing actors in Hollywood. He's known for voicing: Abu in Walt Disney's Aladdin, Doctor Claw in Inspector Gadget, Fred Jones and the current voice Scooby-Doo in the Scooby-Doo franchise, Jabberjaw in Jabberjaw and Megatron and Soundwave in The Transformers and Transformers: Prime. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1980-1985) - Cap'n O.G. Readmore (eps45-47), Hector (ep30), Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - Socrates the Bobcat (eps1-20), Angry Dog (ep9), Ape (ep20), Augustine Washington (ep2), Billy Chipmunk (ep12), Blacksmith (ep16), Buyer (ep16), Buzzards (ep4), Cat (ep5), Conspirator (ep8), Dog (ep8), Dragon (ep18), Eagle (ep7), Firefighter (ep4), Frog Father (ep7), God Dharma (ep8), Goliath (ep9), Habona (ep10), Indian#1 (ep13), Jake Jeeters (ep9), King (ep2), King Aegeus (ep5), Lion (ep4), Lord of the Sun (ep13), Minotaur (ep5), Mouse (ep5), Old Horse (ep9), Old Man (ep16), Old Pursuer (ep10), Parrot (ep20), Poseidon (ep15), Prime Minister (ep11), Snake (ep9), Soldier (ep4), Soldier#2 (ep16), Squirrel (ep18), Stranger (ep6), The Boys' Father (ep9), The Levite (ep4), Thirsty Dog (ep4), Toads (ep9), Ulysses Man#1 (ep13), Ulysses Man#2 (ep13), Ulysses Men Walla (ep13) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Buttons, Chicken Boo, Flavio Hippo, Ralph, Runt, Thaddeus Plotz, Ahab (ep28), Announcer (ep81), Bond (ep87), C.E.O., Dad (ep55), Frog (ep30), Mr. President (ep9), Narrator, Quacky Duck (ep83), The Moth (ep24), Walter Wolf (ep16) *Avengers Assemble (2013-2014) - Odin *Bailey's Comets (1973) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) - Isis, Thug (ep60), Werewolf FX (ep43), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2011) - Batboy (ep51), Fred Jones (ep51), Scooby-Doo (ep51), Scooby-Doo Batman (ep51) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Bear (ep25), Butler 3000 (ep11), Crystal Crawler (ep7), Diving Dad (ep3), Elias Kingston (ep1), Gargoyle (ep4), Gremlin (ep16), Gustavo (ep23), Jack Loudner (ep5), Old Tom (ep21), Park Ranger (ep2), Randolph (ep8), Toxic Mutant (ep26), Vampire (ep20) *Bionic Six (1987) - Additional Voices *Blackstar (1981) - Additional Voices *Bruno the Kid (1996) - Additional Voices *Buford and the Galloping Ghost (1978) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Alien Guard (ep22), Bad Gargantians (ep8), Bat Creature (ep11), Binipinardians (ep33), Brain Pod (ep57), Brain Pod#17 (ep30), Brain Pod#26 (ep27), Brain Pod#39 (ep31), Cadet Flarn (ep1), Computer Voice (ep27), Creature (ep36), Dad (ep23), Epoch, Grub#1 (ep46), Grub's, Jessica (ep11), Little Maw (ep59), Maw (ep59), Phlegmex (ep22), Pteradoc (ep46), Ranger (ep5), Ranger (ep47), Ranger#1 (ep1), Rhizomian Man (ep1), Self Destruct (ep3), Senator, Shape (ep36), Slime Beast (ep11), Stratoshrike (ep11), Tarpax (ep46), Tentacled Alien (ep47) *CB Bears (1977) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Presidential Cat 1, Presidential Cat 2, Additional Voices *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) - Additional Voices *Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys (1996-1997) - Apax *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Casper and the Angels (1979) - Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Scooter, Rest-Q, Zeemon *Challenge of the Superfriends (1978) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2006) - Bus Driver (ep29), Chimpy (ep1), Defense Array (ep12), Guard#4 (ep21), Guy Driver (ep26), Kong (ep36), Monty Uno, Professor XXL (ep1), Professor XXXL, Truck Driver (ep11), Additional Voices *Cro (1993-1994) - Bobb, Earle, Gogg *Danger Rangers (2006) - Mr. Sherman (ep12), Rufio (ep12), Sparky (ep12) *Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988) - Fizzback Thug#1 (ep1) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Abe Lincoln (ep39), Albert Einstein (ep6), Announcer (ep10), Announcer (ep20), Apernan (ep7), Bear (ep41), Bee (ep12), Billy Goat (ep8), Boy (ep15), Boy (ep53), Boy#2 (ep15), CM1129 (ep38), Captain (ep3), Cat (ep7), Caveman (ep41), Chinese Dragon (ep16), Crying Boy (ep39), Dentist (ep50), Dinosaur (ep5), Dog, Dogbot (ep19), Dragon (ep72), Dynomutt (ep51), Dynomutt X90 (ep51), Earl (ep16), General (ep6), Girl Monkey (ep70), Guy (ep6), Guy#3 (ep38), Jo Jo (ep12), King Martian (ep56), Krunk, Lawnmower (ep39), Mailman (ep53), Mammoth (ep41), Man#2 (ep6), Man#3 (ep1), Master Computer (ep7), Meteor (ep33), Minotaur (ep7), Monkey, Monkeys (ep10), Monster (ep52), Monster (ep68), Monster (ep71), Monster (ep72), Mr. Luzinsky, Mr. Toothbrush (ep25), Pilot (ep1), Plant Monster (ep39), President (ep6), Principal, Quackor, Ref (ep2), Robot, Robot#1 (ep19), Robot#3 (ep19), Rock Monster (ep72), Semitaur (ep16), Smart Dad (ep56), Snorkdro (ep6), Squirell (ep73), Tanner (ep33), Teacher (ep12), Teacher#2, Trevor (ep57), Trucker#1 (ep16), Turtle (ep22), Vet (ep20), White Tiger (ep13), Wizard (ep16) *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Scat *Dino-Riders (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Scorch *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1987-1991) - Bobo (ep56), Cows (ep55), Flugel (ep54), French Guard (ep63), Frog (ep54), Griffin (ep29), Horse (ep55), Jabber (ep65), Marquis de Bouillabaisse (ep63), Mervyns (ep29), The Sluggard (ep52), Zephyrs (ep64), Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Abu *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Faffy, Another Invading Warrior (ep3), Armageddon Souffle (ep18), Barber Ian, Creepy Old Guy (ep6), Dragon (ep19), Earl (ep21), Enchanted Toothbrush (ep2), Gorflington, Healer (ep1), High Priest (ep14), Ice Monster (ep2), Jerry the Spider (ep4), Lettuce Monster (ep7), Lion (ep12), Mortaad (ep5), Mr. Booples (ep15), Muffin Monster (ep1), Mystery Moo (ep16), Old Singer (ep17), One More Villager (ep6), Parrot (ep8), Paul (ep10), Play Announcer (ep20), Smoot (ep16), Some Poor Sap (ep9), That One Guy (ep4), Thor (ep11), Throne Voice (ep5), Very Unfortunate Man (ep9), Voice (ep12), Yarn Monster (ep18) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Chainsaw, Waffles, Duck (ep9), Humphrey the Bear (ep5), Lead Scientist (ep10), Scientist#1 (ep10), Shark (ep11), Squirrel (ep5), Worker (ep10), Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Abu (ep8), Aracuan Bird, Cave of Wonders (ep10), Cri-Kee, Figaro, Gus Goose, Lucifer (ep4), Mountain Lion, Pegasus (ep18), Salty the Seal (ep48) *Disney's Kim Possible (2003) - Frank (ep19), Frederick Sound Effects (ep19), Monkey Mascot (ep19), Monkey Ninjas (ep19) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Chameleon, B.R.A.W.N. (ep12), Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Cat (ep2), Knuckles (ep2), Rabbit Monster (ep2), Shark (ep4) *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1998-2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Homework the Kitten (ep9), Kitten (ep9), Old Man (ep12), Yzma the Kitten (ep9) *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Bibi (ep20), Gibbon (ep27), Leopard Cub (ep3), Manu, Rhinos (ep2), Silver Ape (ep19), Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Lucky (ep18), Penny (ep22), Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2001) - Bear (ep30), Wild Turkey (ep30) *Disney's Wuzzles (1985) - Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2016) - Announcer (ep34) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Dragon (ep16) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Astro Dragon (ep11), Captain Rodman (ep31), Ch'p (ep9), Cowboy Doctor (ep11), Diablo (ep21), Dry Cleaner Clerk (ep21), K-9, Lieutenant Thermador (ep13), Lord Bison (ep38), Louie (ep21), Make-Go (ep31), Maninsuit (ep16), Rodeo Announcer (ep21), Sparring Robot (ep38) *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Guard (ep5), Seattle Sloth (ep5), Vinnie Jr. (ep5) *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (1976-1977) - Dynomutt, Fred Jones *Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) - Boskov, Alien#1 (ep6), Big Monkey (ep6), Chinchilla (ep2), Cow (ep9), Dad (ep6), Dog (ep6), Dolphin (ep2), Dolphins (ep7), Dreadbot (ep1), Enrique Jr. (ep5), Gnome (ep6), Guard (ep1), Monster (ep1), Narrator (ep8), Native#1 (ep6), News Guy (ep1), Penguin (ep6), Private Simmons (ep3), Rascal (ep4), Reporter (ep8), Samurai Cat (ep2), Sergeant (ep2), The Watch (ep1), Trooper#1 (ep2), Trooper#1 (ep9) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Foofur (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Big Snake (ep22), Crow (ep4), Dinosaur (ep17), Foamy the Freakadog (ep5), Fred The Guard (ep2), Gen. Toku (ep18), Gulliver (ep19), Mr. Chubbikins, Santa (ep10), Steven Spielberg, The Judge (ep9), The President *Futurama (1999) - El Chupanibre (ep14), Nibbler, Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1983-1986) - Additional Voices *Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Bronx, Alexander Xanatos (ep63), Banquo, Bear (ep49), Boudicca, Cagney, Crom-Cruach (ep45), Gargoyle Amusement Park Statue (ep53), Gilgamesh, Kiron (ep50), Raptor (ep63), Stone of Destiny (ep48) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Banquo (ep1), Bronx, Cagney (ep1), Computer Voice Analyst (ep2), Cop 1 (ep2), News Reporter (ep13) *Generator Rex (2011) - I-V (ep27), One (ep27) *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Boskov, Announcer (ep9), Bear (ep3), Bear#2 (ep3), Big Lizard (ep4), Big Moth (ep4), Dead Ed (ep?), Enrique Jr. (ep2), Fatman (ep?), Frank (ep5), Monkey (ep5), Monster#1 (ep?), Monster#4 (ep?), Newscaster (ep10), Pirate (ep7), Rascal (ep?), Rat (ep?), Robot Dog (ep2), Santa (ep12), Scientist (ep4), Shark#2 (ep10), Skarr Ape (ep5), Soldier#1 (ep?), The Watch (ep?), Trooper (ep9), Voice (ep?), Yorgi (ep3) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002-2007) - Avenger (eps3-4), Biff (ep5), Bus Driver (ep39), Fed 1 (ep4), Fred Jones (ep3), Jabberjaw, Juror (ep4), Robot (ep3) *Heathcliff (1980) - Additional Voices *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) - Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2015) - Odin (ep45) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Jabberjaw (1976) - Jabberjaw *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters (1985) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-1999) - Announcer (ep15), Cat (ep15), Cow (ep15), Fred Jones (ep2), Mark Twain (ep15), Minister (ep15), Old Prospector (ep15), Skippy (ep52), Speed Buggy (ep2), Townperson (ep15) *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Laverne & Shirley with the Fonz (1982) - Additional Voices *Lazer Tag Academy (1986) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Baby (ep11), Gyven (ep11), Mac, Targon, Warrior (ep11) *Monster Tails (1990) - Additional Voices *Mork & Mindy (1982) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2004) - Bystander (ep12), Cafe Host (ep12), Fly (ep12) *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) - Billy Blob Bile (ep25), Dander, Mother Worm (ep17), Protozilla (ep5), Tar (ep8), Uno (ep24) *Partridge Family 2200 A.D. (1974) - Additional Voices *Pinky, Elmyra & The Brain (1998) - Parrot (ep2) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Bartender (ep24), Beaver (ep26), Board Member (ep9), Chicken Boo (ep65), Commander (ep46), Dirt Townsman (ep64), Flavio Hippo (ep65), Fred Floppel, General (ep45), General Odin (ep16), Gollyzilla (ep3), Grandfather (ep12), Maurice (ep37), Napoleon Bonaparte (ep7), Ralph the Guard (ep65), Ross P. (ep20), Steven Spielberg, Thaddeus Plotz (ep65), The President *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2011-2012) - Dad (ep22), Lackey (ep22), Napoleon (ep33), Pink Parrot (ep33), Security Guard (ep33) *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Shag *Robotman & Friends (1984) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Al (ep3), Dinosaur Vocal Effects (ep1), Dr. Viper, Reporter A (ep2), Reporter B (ep2), Sabretooth Tiger (ep1), Scientist (ep3), Volcanus (ep21), Worm Creature (ep6) *Saturday Supercade (1983-1984) - Coily, Donkey Kong Jr., Q*Ball *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Barty Blake, Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Char-Gar Gothakon (ep12), Cicada Creature (ep13), Cletus Darrow (ep17), Dynomutt (ep40), Freak, Gnome (ep8), Green Humongonaut (ep9), Helgenjew (ep41), Jabberjaw (ep14), Man-Crab (ep3), Manticore (ep21), Mr. Peaches (ep36), Nibiru (ep39), Nightfright (ep19), Pig Monster (ep6), Speed Buggy (ep14) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) - Fred Jones *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Fred Jones *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2008) - Scooby-Doo, Agent#3, Agent#13, Agent#21 (ep26), Brucey (ep7), Carla (ep2), Cocoa (ep8), Fred Jones, General Macardle, Kent Cooker (ep9), Marmosets (ep7), Menace, Sam Spader (ep8), Ship Captain (ep19) *Snorks (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (1981-1983) - Iceman/'Bobby Drake', Ms. Lion, Ben Parker, Flash Thompson, Matt Murdock *Spiral Zone (1987) - Additional Voices *SpongeBob SquarePants (2002) - Mystery (ep42) *Sport Billy (1979) - Additional Voices *Static Shock (2003) - Packard (ep29) *Super Friends (1980-1983) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1998) - Camorite (ep37), Creature (ep16), Doorman (ep33), Evil Creatures (ep21), Krypto (ep46), Scientist (ep26), Serpent (ep10), Train Conductor (ep46) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Monkey Rockwell (ep7) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990-1991) - Dapple, Don Coyote *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Goddard, Announcer (ep27), Father (ep24), Health Inspector (ep45), Llama (ep3), Mr. Strych (ep33), Mr. Wuggles (ep8), Officer Tubbs, Phantom#4 (ep8), Second Guard (ep28), Special Vocal Effects, Wendel (ep16) *The All New Pink Panther Show (1978) - Additional Voices *The All New Popeye Hour (1978) - Additional Voices *The All New Superfriends Hour (1978) - Additional Voices *The Barkleys (1972) - Additional Voices *The Berenstain Bears Show (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Four (1978) - Herbie *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980-1981) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Gary Coleman Show (1982) - Additional Voices *The Get Along Gang (1984) - Additional Voices *The Great Grape Ape Show (1975) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Anchor (ep1), Announcer (ep25), Bat (ep5), Big Monster (ep1), Bigboy (ep1), Lazlow (ep25), Tri (ep25), Zombie Waiter (ep5) *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983) - Additional Voices *The Mumbly Cartoon Show (1976) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1973) - Fred Jones *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Fred Jones *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Yukk *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Abracadaver (ep5), Bullet (ep72), Grandma (ep31), Hawk (ep48), Man (ep18), Man (ep72), Man#1 (ep27), Monster (ep18), Monster (ep27), Monster Man (ep34), Mouse (ep48), Pilot#2 (ep27), Snake Beast (ep3), Squirell (ep48), Squirell (ep72), Turtle Beast (ep3), Twiggy (ep31) *The Puppy's Further Adventures (1983) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Aide (eps4), Alien (ep10), Alien Guard (ep31), Alligator (ep25), Amok (ep15), Baby Yeti (ep22), Bandit, Bat Creature (ep9), Cats (ep6), Computer Voice (ep8), Computer Voice (ep30), Cop (ep2), Cowboy (ep26), Devil (ep17), Dispatcher (ep34), Dr. Jeremiah Surd, Dr. Zin (ep30), Driver (ep28), Eagle (ep12), Falcon (ep45), Federal Agent (ep37), Fournier (ep8), Golem (ep28), Guard (ep2), Guard#1 (ep4), Indian (ep11), Indian Boy (ep3), Innes (ep40), Irish Cop (ep6), Jackyl (ep5), Jaguar (ep27), Josef (ep48), Lion (ep5), Louis (ep27), Mama (ep31), Man#6 (ep15), Monk (ep12), Monkey (ep3), Mother Yeti (ep22), Mr. Henry (ep51), Ndovu (ep5), Officer (ep10), Operations Controller, Pilot (ep9), Pilot (ep11), Polar Bear (ep23), Police Chief (ep14), Policeman (ep11), President (ep39), Primate (ep21), Professor Erikson (ep49), Professor Metier (ep20), Quest Computer (ep2), Radio Voice (ep23), Rodeo Clown (ep26), Ruby the Ghost Cat (ep36), Scanner Voice (ep35), Sentry#3 (ep37), Sled Dog (ep23), Swain (ep15), Tiger (ep6), Voice (ep4), Water Buffalo (ep34), Werewolf (ep20), Winston (ep40), Yeti (ep22) *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Scooby-Doo Show (1976-1978) - Fred Jones, Barney (ep32), Cab Driver (ep33), Captain Clemens (ep24), Clarence (ep6), Eric Arby (ep34), Ghost of Dr. Coffin (ep7), Ghost of King Katazuma (ep2), Hall of Records Curator (ep38), Jaguaro (ep32), Kelp Monster (ep13), Ling Foo (ep36), Mailman (ep34), Matt Blake's Foreman (ep11), Mr. Carp (ep13), Mr. Wilit (ep16), Nick Thomas (ep39), Professor Beaker (ep12), Professor Greer (ep34), Professor Stonehack (ep2), Radio Announcer (ep15), Simon Grady (ep23), Snow Beast (ep27) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons (1991) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Hefty Smurf *The Super Globetrotters (1979) - Additional Voices *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) - Darkseid, Kalibak, The Joker/Ace (ep5) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Hector, Mugsy (ep1), The Maid *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Macaque Wallah (ep18), Mox (ep18) *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2001) - Dog (ep6) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Furrball, Ant (ep58), Babzilla (ep29), Barky Marky (ep34), Big Lee (ep86), Byron Basset, Calamity (ep41), Chewcudda (ep2), Coyote Kid (ep65), Crow (ep87), Dead Cat (ep87), Dog (ep67), Flicka (ep87), GoGo DoDo, Guard (ep7), Guard (ep84), HairMonster (ep21), Little Beeper (ep37), Moe (ep10), One-Eyed Jack (ep93), Rover (ep18), Squito (ep10), Steven Spielberg (ep81), X-Bird (ep63) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Megatron, Soundwave (ep62), Trooper (ep8), Trooper (ep36), Trooper (ep50), Trooper#1 (ep39), Trooper#1 (ep60), Trooper#2 (ep42), Truck Driver (ep46) *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Turbo-Teen (1984) - Additional Voices *Valley of the Dinosaurs (1974) - Additional Voices *What's New, Mr. Magoo? (1977) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Doctor (ep1), Ewan McGee (ep25), Hank Banning (ep20), Reggie the Chimp (ep3), Rip Bannon (ep12), Robot Cowboy (ep30), Sheriff John Lawman (ep30) *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (1974) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - Engineer (ep4), HMS Independence Captain, Honk, Innkeeper (ep2), Lookout A (ep22), Lookout B (ep22), Officer (ep22), Soldier (ep18), Tekada, Town Mayor (ep3) *Yogi's Space Race (1978) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1987) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Package Shows' *Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977) - Dynomutt (Opening Sequence) *The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) - Dynomutt (Opening Sequence), Fred Jones (Opening Sequence) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Abu, Rajah *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Interviewer, Wiki Tiki *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) - The Monster *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) - Special Vocal Effects *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Baron Von Plotz, Buttons, Constable Ralph, Flavio Hippo, Runt *Annabelle's Wish (1997) - Special Vocal Effects *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Mayor Stevenson *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Mayor Stevenson *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - Woof *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Phillipe, Sultan the Footstool *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) - Cadet Flarn, Grubs, Ranger#1, Rhizomian Man, Self Destruct *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Animal Vocal Effects, Additional Voices *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Lucifer, Pom Pom, Bruno *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Lucifer *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Curious George *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Curious George, Stig *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Curious George, Flint Quint, Stig *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Curious George, Cow, Duck *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) - Curious George *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Obby, Mantell *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Sultan the Footstool *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Experiment 221 a.k.a. Sparky *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Abu, Rajah *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Nibbler, Fleb *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Nibbler *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Torch, Wild Bill *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Garfield, Delivery Gnome, Jeff, Leonard, Prop Boy *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Garfield/'Garzooka', Computer Voice, Dog, Keith, Kung Fu Guard, Lawyer, Monster, Narrator, Spike Guard *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Reggie *Lazer Tag Academy The Movie (1989) - Additional Voices *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Figaro, Turkey *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Additional Voices *Mulan II (2004) - Cri-Kee *Our Friend, Martin (1999) - Bull Connor, Chihuahua *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Lachlan Haggart *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Kerry Kilpatrick, Mad Dog Masimoto *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Fred Jones *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Miscellaneous Bikers *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Dynomutt *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Fred Jones *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Fred Jones, Jaguaro *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Fred Jones *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Achilles, Djali *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Velociraptor *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Tickles *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Max *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Abu *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Byron Basset, Furrball, Little Beeper, Uncle Stinky *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Spike *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Jerry *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Megatron *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Eshu *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Presenter *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Tamagotchi Video Adventures (1997) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Christmas Carol (1997) - Debit *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Bigfoot *Aladdin (1992) - Abu, Cave of Wonders, Rajah *Bambi II (2006) - Additional Voices *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Special Vocal Effects, Sultan the Footstool *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Farley Wink *Curious George (2006) - Curious George *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Garfield, Goth Kid, Hardy, Keith, Nerd, Prop Boy, Two Headed Guy *GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords (1986) - Scooter, Narliphant, Pulver-Eye, Rest-Q, Sticks, Zeemon *Happily Ever After (1993) - Batso *Heidi's Song (1982) - Hootie, Schnoddle *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Basketball Coach#2, Squeep/Grungees *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Demon, Girl Eating Plant, Orthgot, Oyster, Poultra, Worm *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - Sonya *Mulan (1998) - Cri-Kee, Khan *Oliver & Company (1988) - Additional Voices *Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) - Igor *Pocahontas (1995) - Flit *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Ayden *Return to Never Land (2002) - Giant Octopus, Nana II *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Additional Voices *The Ant Bully (2006) - Caterpillar, Frog, Spindle *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Baby Bird *The Legend of Sasquatch (2006) - Baby Sasquatch, Chief *The Lion King (1994) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - whole lotta monkeys *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Joanna, Additional Special Vocal Effects *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Altivo *The Tigger Movie (2000) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Sacred Cow (ep23) *Lego Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Robotix (1985) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1995-1997) - Bloo's Owner (ep29), Cat Sven (ep45), Elmo (ep29), Dino, Older Baby (ep45), Pudge (ep34), Saber Tooth Cat (ep4), Stinky (ep29) 'TV Mini-Series' *Sectaurs (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Barney Rubble, Dino *A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) - Additional Voices *Blondie & Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout (1989) - Dagwood *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Monty Uno *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Monty Uno *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Additional Voices *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Barney Rubble, Dino *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Barney Rubble, Dino *Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Lego Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror (2015) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Crunch *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Baby Ruhk Bird, Mother Ruhk Bird, Robot Dragon *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Matches, Papa Werewolf, Well Dweller *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) - Fred Jones, Groove, Hound *Stan Lee's Mighty 7: Beginnings (2014) - General *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Goddard, Special Vocal Effects *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Goddard, Special Vocal Effects *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Goddard, Special Vocal Effects *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Goddard, Special Vocal Effects *The GLO Friends Save Christmas (1985) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons meet The Flintstones (1987) - Additional Voices *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Special Vocal Effects *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Special Vocal Effects *The Smurfs: 'Tis the Season to be Smurfy (1987) - Wild Smurf *The Smurfs: My Smurfy Valentine (1983) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurf Springtime Special (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurfic Games (1984) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) - Hefty Smurf *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Gogo *The Tiny Tree (1975) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Furrball *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1988) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) - Additional Voices *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) - Additional Voices *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Totoro, Catbus *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Gol *Porco Rosso (2005) - Mamma Aiuto Gang Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Aladdin: Iago Returns (1992) - Abu, Wagon Driver Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993) - Special Vocal Effects *In Search of Dr. Seuss (1994) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) - Bad Baboon, Deer, Mandarill, Porcupine, Special Vocal Effects *Treehouse Hostage (1999) - Kato 'Movies' *Alice in Wonderland (2010) - Additional Vocal Effects *Anaconda (1997) - Anaconda Vocal Effects *Andre (1994) - Additional Seal Sounds *Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time (1991) - Kodo, Podo, Ruh, Sharak *Bingo (1991) - Special Vocal Effects *Caddyshack II (1988) - Gopher Vocals *Cannonball Run II (1984) - Special Vocal Effects *City Slickers (1991) - Special Vocal Effects *City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold (1994) - Special Vocal Effects *Congo (1995) - Special Vocal Effects *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1996) - Special Vocal Effects *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) - Max *Eight Legged Freaks (2002) - Special Vocal Effects *Explorers (1985) - Special Vocal Effects *Far From Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog (1995) - Animal ADR *Godzilla (1998) - Creature Vocals *Gordy (1995) - Animal Voice Effects, Gordy's Voice Effects, Narrator *Gremlins (1984) - Special Vocal Effects *Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) - Mohawk *Hudson Hawk (1991) - Bunny The Dog *Independence Day (1996) - Special Vocal Effects *Jane Austen's Mafia! (1998) - Special Vocal Effects *Little Giants (1994) - Animation Vocal Sound Effects *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) - Scooby-Doo *Monkey Trouble (1994) - Special Vocal Effects *New York Minute (2004) - Reinaldo Vocal Effects *Scooby-Doo (2002) - Creature Voices *Space Jam (1996) - Charles the Dog *Spawn (1997) - The Devil Malebolgia *Stargate (1994) - Mastadge *The Golden Child (1986) - The Thing *The Santa Clause (1994) - Raindeer Voice *The Smurfs (2011) - Azrael the Cat *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Azrael the Cat *Tommy Boy (1995) - Animal Vocal Effects *Top Dog (1995) - Animal Vocal Effects *Trading Mom (1994) - Special Vocal Effects *Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) - Galvatron *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Barricade, Shockwave, Soundwave *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Devastator, Grindor, Reedman, Soundwave *Troll (1986) - Special Vocal Effects *Up the Creek (1984) - Chuck *Virtuosity (1995) - Special Vocal Effects *Zorro, The Gay Blade (1981) - Narrator 'TV Movies' *Disney's A Saintly Switch (1999) - Voltaire 'TV Specials' *Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) - Jabberjaw Video Games 'Video Games' *Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) - Chicken, Dragon, Prospector *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Additional Voices *Descent to Undermountain (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Odysseus, Perseus *Disney's Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mulan Animated Storybook (1998) - Cri-Kee *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) - Experiment 621, Mutant Greema *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Baggy Beagle, Big Time Beagle, Terra Firmie King *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Disney Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion (2012) - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Bellhop #4, Chief O'Hara, Robot, Weasel *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Abu, Additional Voices *Fallout (1997) - Maxson *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Xzar, Special Vocal Effects *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Sleyvas *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Odin *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Case File#3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! (2003) - Fred Jones, Headless Stuntman, J. Grizzly *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Fred Jones, Doug Milton, Mummy *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (2002) - Fred Jones *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - Fred Jones, Prof. Stoker *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Fred Jones, CatScan *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Fred Jones *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Ancient One/Zurvan *Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (1997) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Pekt, Sith Master, Utric Sandov *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Fly Alien, Tall Alien *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Gar, Jorak Uln, Sunry *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Outpost Commander, Wookiee *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Goddard *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (2003) - Goddard *Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (2002) - Furrball, Gogo Dodo *Toonstruck (1996) - Bowling Bear, Elephant, Elmer, Mouse, Ray, Scarecrow, Squirell, Surveillance Guard, The Myna Bird, Venus Flytrap, Vulture *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Megatron, Soundwave *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Megatron *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Abu Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (438) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1969-2016. Category:American Voice Actors